Mistaken Identity
by poestheblackcat
Summary: How many times can a guy get in trouble just for looking like someone else? Dark Angel's Alec has a run-in with a couple of hunters from the Supernatural world. “I’m not a shapeshifter!” “Ghosts of the Past” verse but don’t have to have read it to get it.


Summary: How many times can a guy get in trouble just for looking like someone else? Alec has a run-in with a couple of hunters from the Supernatural world. "I'm not a shapeshifter!" "Ghosts of the Past" verse but don't have to have read it to get it.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything?

AN: Not the sequel I was talking about at the end of my "Ghosts of the Past" but I just had to write it. It does take place sometime after GOTP, though, but you don't have to have read it to understand it. Just know about the second seasons of both _Dark Angel_ and _Supernatural_ and you'll be fine.

**Mistaken Identity**

Alec was in trouble for looking the way he did. Again.

At least psycho Ben was off the hook this time. The two guns loaded with consecrated silver bullets were being aimed at him just because Alec, lucky him, just happened to look like one Dean Winchester.

Alec had been walking home that night under the full moon, simply minding his own business after a couple of drinks at Crash, when he suddenly had the feeling that he was being followed. And as a Manticore-trained soldier, he knew without a doubt that this feeling was always right.

Still maintaining his leisurely pace and relaxed bearing so as not to alert his tracker, he perked up his hearing.

Two sets of footsteps. Boots. Walking very stealthily. Both female? Hmm. Probably Familiars.

Alec strolled around the corner casually and flattened himself against the adjoining wall, pulling his gun out from the small of his back. He breathed evenly and lightly through his nose as he waited for the footsteps to near, poised for attack.

3, 2, 1—Alec lunged out and pointed the gun at the two women. Who also brought their own handguns up the second they realized their target had turned on them. Oh. Shit.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alec demanded. Keeping his game face on, he eyed the two guns. Huh. He should have allowed for the possibility that they would _both_ be armed. Dumbass rookie move. Now, he was outnumbered in the standoff. One would shoot him if he tried to get a shot off at the other. Even if he moved at superhuman speed. Dammit. Max would probably scold the hell out of him for getting himself into this mess. If he got out of it alive.

The shorter and younger of the two women, a blonde in her early thirties, looked at him with extreme distaste as she spit out, "We hunt things like you. We're gonna shoot a _silver_ bullet straight into your heart and kill you."

Alec raised his eyebrows in confusion. Silver? He opted to aim his gun more towards the older woman. Why? Because she kind of scared him. Guns? Not that much to be afraid of. That glare on the weathered visage framed by once-brown hair? Yikes. "Silver? Why silver? Why not just regular bullets? They're cheaper. You're not some freaky-ass serial killers or something, are you?" he rambled. Keep 'em talking, just keep 'em talking.

Blondie smirked. "Haha. Very funny. The only thing that can kill a shapeshifter—that's you—is silver—that's this," she said, lifting her gun slightly to gesture with it.

"Shapeshifter?" Alec managed to get out through his disbelief. He remembered what Dean and Sam had said about those magical creatures when he'd first met them. "Oh, come on! I'm not a shapeshifter. Look, ummm…you're hunters, right? So you only kill _supernatural_ things. And that's not me. So you can just let me go, huh?" He tried to smile encouragingly.

Apparently, it didn't work, because the older woman, possibly the blonde's mother, spoke. "Think again, 'shifter."

Her voice had a gravelly quality to it as if she drank whiskey regularly. It was kinda sexy. Which was a little kinky, since she had to be old enough to be his grandmother or at least his mother—hypothetically speaking, considering he had neither. Test tube baby, remember? "You know, it was a coincidence that we found you. We were here for somethin' else when we saw you walking outta that bar. That's sick, wearing a hunter's face. I bet Dean Winchester would love to finish you himself, but he ain't here right now. Too bad for him." She smiled grimly, the light from the street glancing off of the barrel of her gun.

Alec's heart skipped a little when she said that name. "Okay, okay. Come on, give me a chance here." He licked his dry lips. "Dean Winchester. You know him? Okay. He knows me, too. Just call him and he'll back me up. I swear." He kept his own gun up just in case they tried something. Better safe than sorry. "Call him."

The blonde gave a brief glance at her companion. "Mom. You think?" So he was right. A mother and daughter hunting team.

'Mom' studied the Transgenic carefully. Keeping her gun hand steady while she reached in her pocket, she drawled, "It's worth a call. Keep your full attention on him, Jo. Shoot him if he so much as twitches a muscle." She brought her phone up in front of her so that she could dial and watch Alec at the same time.

Alec didn't realize that he was holding his breath until the woman brought the cell up to her ear and said, "Dean? It's Ellen."

She paused while Dean answered and probably asked her how she and Jo were doing, because the next thing Ellen said was, "We're good. We're actually in the middle of a hunt right now and we bumped into something that says he knows you and not to kill him." Being referred to as a 'thing' was starting to make Alec more than a little mad. He was a _person, _dammit!

Ellen paused again to let Dean talk. She kept her eyes on Alec all the while. "We think it's a 'shifter, but it keeps saying it's not. Looks like a younger version of you. Lord knows why."

Here, Dean probably said something snarky about his own fortunate looks. Alec could imagine the elder Winchester's facial expression and tone of voice as he said it. His lips started to twitch into a grin but the partly-formed smile receded when Ellen's eyebrows descended into a scowl. Whoa. Scary. "Listen, smartass," she growled. "Do you know him or not?"

She was really looking at Alec now. The next thing she said was directed at him. "Your name 'Alec', kid?"

He put his whole heart into the smirk. "Yep. Now do you believe me?" He arched his eyebrows at the pair.

Ellen moved her gun so that it was pointed loosely to the side showing that she wasn't planning on shooting it before lowering it slowly. Jo mimicked her action after Alec lowered his own gun. He could breathe a little easier now that his chances of being shot through the heart with a silver bullet—again, what the hell?—were way down.

Ellen barked into the phone, "You wanna explain this, Dean?" Her eyes opened wide. "He's a what?" She glanced at her daughter before looking back at Alec.

"Mom, what is it? What'd he say?" Jo looked extremely curious.

The older woman ignored her daughter. "Why didn't you think to mention that before?...What do you mean, it slipped your mind? You don't just _forget_ to say that you have a goddamn _clone_ running around Seattle!" she exclaimed. Jo's eyes widened as well.

Alec grinned. "You spilling my secrets now, Dean?" he said loudly enough to be heard on the other end. He could hear the older man chuckling in response then say something.

"All right," Ellen said. "You boys take care now, you hear?" She hung up. And put the phone back in her pocket and the gun in her waistband. Jo and Alec again followed suit.

"He says, 'Hi, and keep outta trouble,'" Ellen told Alec with a smirk.

He shrugged and held his hands out in a helpless gesture. "I can't help it. It always finds me. My friend is always telling me that I'm a trouble magnet." He grinned. "I guess she's right."

Ellen chuckled dryly. "You must have the Winchester luck," she rasped. It was amazing what a smile could do to her face. It no longer held the disgust and anger that had been present before and had a softer and _nicer_ effect.

The same went for her daughter. Jo. Hmm. A little older than his usual fare, but still HOT. She noticed him checking her out and rolled her eyes.

Crossing her arms, she said, "You are so not my type. Anymore." And smirked at him.

Alec blinked. "You mean you and Dean…?" he started.

"Me and Dean what?" Jo replied innocently, flicking a lock of blonde hair over her shoulder. She grinned. "No, we never got around to it. He was too scared of my mom," she said stealing a look over at her mother, who was doing a good job of keeping her face neutral. Her twinkling eyes sort of gave her away, though. She obviously enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of Dean Winchester.

"Right." Alec cleared his throat. "So you two were here to hunt something else? Other than little ole non-shapeshifter me?" he said, glancing between the two of them.

It was Ellen who replied. "A werewolf," she said wearily. "We've been tracking it for two days. Tonight's the last night of the full moon."

"Okay. Werewolf." Alec shook his head. "Ghosts, shapeshifters, werewolves. They're all real. _Still_ can't believe it," he muttered. "So what? Silver bullet to the heart? Same as with a shapeshifter?"

"Yep," Jo assented. "Only thing that works."

Alec paused for a moment before speaking. "Can I come? I wanna see a werewolf," he asked, hopping up on the balls of his feet.

"No!" was the terse reply from both females. It was amazing how similar they looked when they were scowling. They were most definitely related.

Alec put on his 'please give me whatever I want' face, the one that no woman (except for Max) could resist. "Please?" he pouted.

Jo arched an eyebrow. "It is just all kinds of wrong to see Sam's patented puppy-dog look on Dean's face," she remarked, shaking her head in amazement.

Alec stiffened and his lips tightened. He still did not like having his face referred to as someone else's face. His face was his own, dammit. First the scientists back at Manticore, then Max, and now this? At least Jo's comment was uttered in an innocent jest, but it still jarred him in an unpleasant way. "Never mind," he said coolly. "I was heading home, anyway. I'm kinda tired. Thanks for not shooting me. See you ladies around." His smile wasn't a real smile at all, as he started to turn away.

Jo and Ellen exchanged 'what the hell was that' looks. "What's the matter with you?" Ellen said, stopping Alec from just walking away like he intended to do.

"Nothing," Alec replied. "Like I said, I'm kinda tired, what with all the gun-pointing and name-calling we've had tonight and all." He turned back around.

"Like hell," the older woman replied collectedly. "I just met you, but I'm not gonna let you just walk away actin' like that. Now, I've known Dean Winchester for over fifteen years and I can tell he cares a lot about you. He'd never forgive me if I let you go in that mood."

"Look, lady," Alec said. He had stopped walking when Ellen spoke but he still remained standing with his back to the two Harvelles. His face was turned slightly to the side now, so that Jo could make out his profile against the dim lights of the street. "You've got no obligation to me. I'm just the clone of a guy you happen to know, that's all." He hesitated. "It's just…I'm not him," he said, turning back to face Ellen and Jo completely. His face, with its classic features, was serious. "I'm me." He gave a little laugh. "I just want everyone to stop seeing other people when they look at me."

Alec gave himself a mental shake then. "Whatever," he said brightly, giving a forced smile. "Like I said, see you around."

They were watching the Transgenic turn to leave again when Jo shot a look at her mother. Ellen met her eyes and nodded.

"Hey Alec," Jo said. "Wanna hunt down a werewolf with us? We could always use an extra pair of eyes."

Alec stopped. Turning slowly, he smiled. This time it was a real smile. "Hell, yeah."

"How well can you shoot?" Ellen asked, handing him a silver bullet-loaded gun.

A wide grin spread across the X5's face as he took it. "Bulls-eye every time."

DASPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDASPNDASPN

AN: I know it's not the "Alec goes hunting with the Winchesters" story some people were asking for, but it's close enough, right? Wanted to see what would happen if some non-Dean'n'Sam hunters came upon Alec.

Not really a Jo/Dean fan, but I figured Alec would hit on both the Harvelles anyway, both of them being of the female sex.

Well? Was it complete rubbish? Any parts worth salvaging?


End file.
